Motorcycle
| image = | classification = Vehicle | franchises = Ghost Rider Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Walking Dead | films = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning | programs = The Walking Dead | comics = Ghost Rider Vol 2 Ghost Rider Vol 3 Ghost Rider Vol 6 | characters = | related = Automobile; Biker; Biker chick; Truck }} A motorcycle is a two-wheeled motorized vehicle that goes "vroom vroom". Think of it as kinda like a bicycle, but louder. Typically, a motorcycle seats one driver, but can sometimes accommodate an additional passenger, so long as they don't mind riding bitch. There are many makes and models of motorcycle, and there is a vast culture involving motorcycle enthusiasts, commonly referred to as motorcycle gangs. Usage Johnny Blaze was a motorcycle stuntman for the Quentin Carnival. But then he had to do the whole "sell yer soul to the debil" thing and got turned into a skull-headed vengeance demon called Ghost Rider. As the Ghost Rider, Blaze's motorcycle possessed superhuman properties. It could be summed and dispelled at will and was always enveloped in a corona of Hellfire. On the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead, a motorcycle is the preferred vehicle of one mister Daryl Dixon. He originally rode a chopper, but this went the way of the dodo after his friends and he were forced to evacuate the Greene farm. Once he settled down in Alexandria, Virginia, two residents named Aaron and Eric presented him with various motorcycle parts. Daryl put it all together and had himself a new ride. This became critical when he had to lead walkers away from the town. A jerkoff named Dwight however, ambushed Daryl and stole his ride. What a dick. In the 2006 film Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, a group of bikers harassed two brothers and a girl on the highway. They ultimately caused them to hit a cow and overturn their vehicle. Models ; Harley-Davidson: One of the most popular manufacturers of motorcycles is Harley-Davidson. The company was founded in by William S. Harley and Arthur Davidson in 1903 and headquartered in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. A popular style of Harley is the choppers, which are characterized by their long handlebars and extended forks. ; Hell Cycle: A Hell Cycle is a single-person mode of transportation that physically resembles and performs similarly to a standard motorcycle. Of course, being a Hell Cycle, it possesses certain characteristics that differentiate it from a normal cycle. The Hell Cycle was created by Mephisto and provided to various Spirits of Vengeance of the modern era to assist them in their endeavors on Earth. The Hell Cycle is constructed via mystical processes and has an unearthly appearance, often materializing with flaming tires or a large flaming exhaust trail. A rider can use the Hell Cycle to ride up vertical inclines without falling. The Hell Cycle is also indestructible, though it can be dispersed using supernatural processes. Appearances Film * Hills Have Eyes Part II, The References Gallery Ghost Rider's motorcycle.jpg ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles